1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving devices and, particularly, to a driving device with motor current overload protection assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Motors are used for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy. When a motor is overloaded the current to the motor increases sharply and the coil temperature of the motor rises rapidly, due to this rapid rise in temperature, the coil may be damaged or even burn out.
What is needed, therefore, is a driving device with motor current overload protection assembly to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.